


I'm Yours

by BFive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is in LA for the Life Rolls On Gala while Alex is stuck in Oahu for the “Afternoon with Hawaii Five 0” session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> • Thanks to Liz for my superfast beta!!
> 
> • In his speech while accepting the award, Scott said “on the way here a friend of mine said “you should say Life Rolls On completes you” which is goofy but it really does” so I juggled the idea in my head for a few days before I finally decided to go with it and write it. In case anyone was interested, Scott speech can be found **[HERE](http://randomtvfan.tumblr.com/post/11570171334/scotts-acceptance-speech-on-the-life-rolls-on)** .. and yes Jason Mraz was there and that's why the fic got this name!!
> 
> • I’m not sure if my calculations are right but if they are then the 2 events happened around the same time … If not then let’s say for the sake of the story that they did.

“When are you heading out?” asked Alex through the blackberry that’s been on speaker while Scott got ready for the Life Rolls On Gala.

Scott took one last look at himself in the mirror before he took the phone and set it back to handheld, “Right now babe, did you settle on what are you going to wear?” said Scott heading to the door, leaving his house and getting in the car waiting for him outside.

“I’m still on the island Scotty, I can get away with shorts and a t-shirt,” chuckled Alex and Scott missed that smile.

“It sucks going to these kind of events alone!” sighed Scott.

“I told you to ask Kasey, I thought you guys are friends again?”

“We’re good but she already had plans, plus she thought you’d be here with me,”

“Yeah .. well I wanted to, babe but Peter didn’t allow it now, did he? He can’t have a Five 0 panel without Steve or Danno”

“Oh, so your saying I’m disposable?”

“I did not say that, don’t switch my words Caan! It’s just that one of us must be here and since you can’t, they’re stuck with me!”

“By the way, I left you a small gift on Lenkov’s phone”

“Really?”

“Yep, you’re going to love it,” smirked Scott.

“Did you figure out what are you going to say in the speech?”

“Nope, I’m going to improvise”

“You can say that Life Rolls on “Completes you!””

“Are you seriously quoting Jerry McGuire for me right now, O’Loughlin?”

“Come on, I’m serious babe, how do you feel when you’re surfing with Jesse, Nathan and the kids?”

“I don’t know, I feel good, I feel like I can enjoy my time while making someone happy with something as simple as getting on a board”

“Well that’s good, just say what you feel, it’s not like they’re going to take the award from you if your speech sucked!”

“You can be an ass sometimes, you know that?”

“But you love me anyway, right?”

“I do and god knows why, I’m here babe, enjoy your panel, Call me when you’re done,”

“Bye Scotty.”

+++

Text from (235):

I used the “you complete me” quote & called you a goof, just thought you should know.

Text from (423):

And I didn’t answer any questions left for you ... Did you say Alex?

Text from (235):

Nope, just said a friend.

Text from (423):

A friend? Really? Do you sleep with all your friends babe? Or just the one that you apparently love?

Text from (235):

Hey don’t be an ass, I couldn’t just say to a full room that I’ve been on the phone with my boyfriend who just happens to be my very famous straight co-star.

Text from (423):

I think we already established that I’m bi ..

Text from (235):

Yeah we did babe, but the whole world doesn’t know that now … why are we talking about your sexuality again?

Text from (423):

I don’t know but I blame you, come back already, I miss you!

Text from (235):

I miss you too babe, there might be a red eye to Oahu tonight, I have to check.

Text from (423):

You just flew there this morning!

Text from (235):

I know. But I have a clingy boyfriend!

Text from (423):

Scotty, seriously, spend the night at least, it’s not worth it.

Text from (235):

I know my limits, plus I miss you too so the red eye it is if there was seats.

Text from (423):

Stubborn bastard.

Text from (235):

But you love me anyway ..

Text from (423):

Yes I do ..


End file.
